Dragón
by Ghzala Ayuni
Summary: Y si Draco y Hermione se conocieran desde pequeños, pero fueran separados por asares del destino, y si Draco cansado de verla con Ron buscara la forma para que Hermione volviera a el, y si para eso necesitaba volver a ser Dragon lo seria.
1. Prólogo

**Esta es una historia que rondaba mi mente desde hace algun tiempo y por insistencia de unas amigas me e decidio a escribirlo asi que espero que les guste**

**Ghzala Ayuni**

* * *

><p>Cada año el banquete de bienvenida en el gran comedor mejoraba, el cielo estrellado las luces flotantes y sin duda lo mejor de todo, la comida. La cena pasaba ligeramente entre anécdotas del verano y uno que otro chiste, unos daban la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de sus casas y otros se dedicaban a atiborrarse de comida.<p>

El fuerte estruendo que hicieron las puertas al abrirse provocó que todos giraran su cabeza para ver quien acababa de entrar por estas, el misterioso personaje de cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida como porcelana, y caminar fuerte, logro sacar el suspiro de más de una, sobre todo de cierta castaña que lo miraba desde un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No puede ser - dijo la chica, captando la atención de dos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Que pasa Hermione? - le pregunto Harry

- Nada, es solo que se me hace conocido - dijo tratando de restarle importancia, entonces el joven paso justo enfrente de ella y volteo a verla, fue solo un segundo, pero suficiente para que la castaña lo identificara, era imposible olvidar unos ojos azul zafiro como los de el - Dragón….

**_Flashback_**

_- Dragón, espera - gritaba una niña como de unos 8 años de salvajes rizos castaños mientras corría tras su compañero de juego que la rebasaba por unos cuantos metros._

_-Vamos Princesa, corres demasiado lento - dijo niño mientras se paraba a esperar a su amiga, cuando ésta llegó a su lado le sonrió, la tomo de la mano y corrieron hasta la fuente que estaba justo en medio del parque - Princesa, tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_- ¿Qué pasa Dragón? te he visto muy serio desde que llegaste - dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del niño._

_-Es que ya no podré volver a jugar contigo, a mi papá lo trasladaron a otro lugar y nos iremos mañana - dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla - ya no te veré jamás._

_-No me puedes dejar - la niña era un mar de lágrimas y abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo -¿quién me cuidara ahora que te vayas Dragón?_

_-Yo te cuidare de donde quiera que este, mi princesa- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo caminando despacio, dejando a una desolada castaña llorando._

_- Siempre te recordare - le gritó al ver que desaparecía en la distancia, dejando en su memoria el recuerdo de su cabello negro y los más maravillosos ojos azules que jamás había visto._

"_siempre te recordare" escucho el pequeño a la distancia y siguió caminando luchando por no llorar, susurrando:_

_- Yo también Hermione -llegó hasta el lugar donde lo esperaba su madre, vestida con una elegante capa negra y la miro directo a los ojos._

_-Es lo mejor Draco, tu padre esta sospechando y si se enterara es capaz de matarla - dijo ésta, para después tomar la mano de su hijo y desaparecer._

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo,<p>

espero sus comentarios

nos vemos la proxima.


	2. El rencuentro

**Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado un par de minutos para leer esta historia, gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews y a las que siguen la hstoria, ayer fue mi cumpleaños asi que hoy estaba inspirada y con una taza de chocolate caliente y una revanada de pastel me he puesto a escribir, espero que les guste este capitulo, aqui se aclaran muchas dudas sobre la apariencia de Draco asi que sin mas la dejo leer.**

**Ghzala Ayuni**

* * *

><p>Alumnos presten atención – dijo la profesora McGonnagal poniéndose de pie en frente de todos – tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene aquí a cursar su ultimo año, así que les presento a Alexander Bradley que viene desde la academia de Bulgaria, pasa por favor para colocarte el sombrero.<p>

Hermione seguía sin habla, no podía creer que estuviera ahí en Hogwarts, hasta donde ella sabia el era muggle, pero al parecer se había equivocado, ¡Merlín! Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, como el ¿por que en todos estos años no se había comunicado con ella?, ¿que había sido de su vida?, ¿seria hijo de muggles también o siempre había sabido que era mago?...

-Slytherine- grito el sombrero sacando a la castaña de sus ensoñaciones haciéndola centrar su atención en el pelinegro que había estado sentado en el banquillo del sombrero y que ahora caminaba con paso fuerte hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

-No se quien será, pero si quedo en Slytherine no debe ser nadie de fiar, así que mantente alejada de él Hermione, ahora que nos hemos librado del pesado de Malfoy no quiero tolerar mas problemas con serpientes rastreras – dijo Ron al ver que la Gryffindor no le quitaba la vista de encima al recién llegado.

-Quien te crees que eres para prohibirme que debo hacer Ron, estoy lo suficientemente grande para tener juicio propio así que ahórrate tus comentarios – contesto esta enojada mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia la salía del Gran Comedor, dejando a un atónito a mas de uno por su reacción.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

-Que se cree Ron mi padre, soy una mujer con una capacidad intelectual muy amplia capas de hacer sus propios juicios sobre las demás personas, además es Dragón lo conozco, o conocía muy bien, bueno en fin si yo quiero hablare con el ni Harry ni Ron son quien para impedírmelo, por que aunque Harry no dijo nada se muy bien que lo pensaba – repetía la castaña mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por un desierto pasillo del castillo si fijarse muy bien por donde caminaba, hasta que su cuerpo colisionó con otro provocando que se tambaleara y que si no fuera por unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron seguro habría caído, cundo levanto la cabeza para ver quien era el que había impedido su caída, descubrió unos penetrantes ojos azules mirándola fijamente – Dragón

- Mi princesa- contestó éste devolviéndole el abrazo a la joven – te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanto, tenemos tanto de que hablar ven sígueme.

Tomó su mano y la guió por los serpenteantes pasillos hasta un salón vacío cerca de las mazmorras, en la habitación había un par de bancas en las que se sentaron uno en frente del otro.

-Así que eres mago – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente- siempre lo supiste y nunca dijiste nada a pesar de que yo te contaba las cosas extrañas que me pasaban nunca dijiste nada.

-Entiéndeme Hermione, no era mi derecho decirte aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, que a mi me pasaba igual y decirte que no eras un fenómeno, y cuando recibiste tu carta yo ya no estaba junto a ti – contestó éste tomando las pequeñas manos de la chica entre las suyas – pero ahora estamos aquí y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Me has hecho mucha falta estos años-

-¿Yo? Se que tienes muy buenos amigos, de seguro no te hice tanta falta –

- Si son muy buenos amigos pero ellos no son un Dragón – dijo ella sonriéndole

- Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, y me presente como Dragón tu cara reflejaba todos los pensamientos que se te pasaban por la cabeza…

_Flashback_

_Una niña castaña de seis años leía un pesado libro sentada bajo un árbol en un parque cerca de su casa, estaba tan concentrada en el libro cuando una pelota le pego en la cabeza no supo ni como reaccionar hasta que un niño como de su misma edad de cabello negro se acerco hasta ella tomando la pelota._

_-Perdón, no quise pegarte pero es que la pelota se me fue de las manos, por cierto soy Dragón – dijo tendiéndole la mano con seguridad a la niña que lo veía impactada._

_- Primero, no creo que te llames en realidad Dragón, eso quiere decir que no me quieres decir tu nombre y mi mamá me ha dicho que no hable con desconocidos – la respuesta de la pequeña dejo al moreno impresionado, y dispuesto a aclarar la situación se sentó junto a ella bajo el árbol._

_- Bien tienes razón mi nombre es Alexander Bradley, pero mi mamá me llama Dragón y prefiero que me llamen así, bien ya que conoces mi nombre yo debería conocer el tuyo –_

_Hermione Granger – dijo y le tendió la mano saludándolo como si fuera toda una señorita – por cierto que raro apodo, a mi no me gustaría que me llamaran así, los dragones son malos, mantienen cautivas a las princesas en las torres e impiden que los príncipes lleguen a salvarlas._

_-Claro que no, los dragones son buenos al contrario de los que todos creen, los dragones son unas criaturas muy fieles que solo tratan de proteger el corazón de las princesas en las torres para que no sean rotos por tontos príncipes –afirmó seriamente el pequeño._

_-Wow, entonces tú quisieras ser mi Dragón-_

_- Claro que si mi princesa…._

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste, que tu serias mi dragón y me protegerías del príncipe malo, pero no estuviste aquí cuando un príncipe me rompió el corazón- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza

-¿Un príncipe? ¿Quien es ese príncipe que te hizo tanto daño? – preguntó él con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

-El príncipe de las serpientes – le contestó

O0o0o0o0o0o

La mente de Draco Malfoy giraba a mil por hora analizando lo que le había dicho Hermione, no lo podía creer había estado enamorada de él, y el solo la había dañado con sus palabras, a ella el ser mas puro que jamás había conocido a la única persona además de su madre que había visto su verdadero yo, y todo por culpa de su padre sin duda otra razón mas para odiarlo, una mas de la interminable lista, cuando al principio del verano había decidió volver a su antiguo disfraz para recuperara nunca creyó que ella le revelaría eso.

Años de vivir en la amargura de creerla indiferente y de solo conseguir hablar con ella a través de insultos, que no lo reconociera el primer año fue sumamente doloroso, casi había podido jurar que lo haría pero no y luego su amistad con Potter y Weasley solo la había alejado mas, pero ahora que estaba dispuesto recuperarla nada lo alejaría de ella, nadie sabia que el era Draco Malfoy y eso le daba una gran ventaja así su padre jamás se enteraría, y daba gracias a su madre por crearle el disfraz perfecto.

_Flashback_

_Un pequeño rubio de ojos grises jugaba solitario en su enorme habitación de la mansión familiar, jugaba su juego favorito; disfrazarse, sabia que a su padre no le gustaba que lo hiciera pues creía que eso rebajaba su nivel, era metamorfomago, siempre lo había sido, una herencia de los Black, cuando era un pequeño bebe solo cambiaba de tonalidad sus ojos pero ahora que ya era un poco mas grande lograba cambiar también su cabello rubio a un color negro azabache, a su mama le encantaba jugar con el a los disfraces pero, su papá era otro cantar, una vez lo había descubierto jugando a ser un muggle de cabello negro y ojos azules y había intentado realizar un hechizo para contener esa parte de su magia y que nunca saliera a la luz pero su madre lo había evitado diciéndole que el niño no lo volvería hacer pero lo haría en mas de una ocasión._

_El pequeño rubio parado frente al espejo se miraba fijamente, mientras sus pupilas empezaban a cambiar a un ligero color morado al igual que su cabello a azul, era genial, que niño de seis años no quisiera tener el cabello azul, cuando de repente la chapa de la puerta empezó a girar, el chico volvió a ser rubio en menos de un segundo y al abrirse la puerta vio que era su madre y no otra persona._

_-¿Que haces querido? – preguntó amorosamente la madre del pequeño- ¿jugando otra vez con tu cabello?._

_-Si mamá esta vez he logrado ponerlo azul – contestó sonriendo – y mis ojos han cambiado a morado como si fuera una veela._

_- Me parece maravilloso, tengo una idea que proponerte, te gustaría conocer a otros niños y poder jugar con ellos –_

_-Pero yo conozco a otros niños mamá, Theo y Blaise, recuerda que vienen a jugar – dijo Draco confundido_

_-Si, pero esto es diferente jugaras a ser otra persona he iremos a un parque muggle – dijo Narcisa mirando fijamente a su hijo – pero de esto no debe enterarse tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- De acuerdo – el niño sonrió y estrecho la mano de su madre para cerrar el trato –¿ entonces quien seré mamá?_

_-Alexander…. Alexander Bradley-_

Nunca creyó que lo que había empezado como un juego infantil, seria el comienzo de lo mas maravilloso que le pasaría en la vida, su mamá le había dado la oportunidad de tener una infancia medianamente normal atreves de Alexander y también de conocer a la persona que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

O0o0o0o0o0o

-Que crees que le pasa a Hermione, actuó muy raro en el comedor – preguntó Ron a Harry mientras caminaban rumbo a su sala común – digo lo que dije no es para que se pusiera así, solo fue un comentario.

-No lo se Ron, a lo mejor no se sentía bien, ya sabes como se pone a veces – contestó el pelinegro atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda – ya se le pasara.

-De verdad que ustedes los hombres no saben nada – dijo Ginny que había caminado detrás de ellos escuchando su platica – Hermione no se siente mal es solo que esta cansada de que la traten como a una niña que le deben decir que hacer.

-Nosotros lo hacemos por su bien, no queremos que nada malo le pase, ¿por cierto no sabes donde se a metido, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde que salió del Gran Comedor? – Cuestionó Harry

- La niña del cuadro con el columpio dijo que la vio muy bien acompañada por un chico y que iban rumbo a las mazmorras - dijo Parvati que pasaba por donde estaban los chicos

-Creo que a pesar de tu consejo no te ha hecho caso Ron, buenas noches chicos – dijo bostezando mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Harry tu crees que Hermione este con la nueva serpiente? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- No lo creo Ron, Hermione no se acercaría a el- contestó muy seguro pelinegro - ¿o si?...

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara dejen sus comentarios besos y hasta la proxima.<p> 


	3. Platicas y accidentes

Se que no tengo perdon por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero he estado muy ocupada, pero ahora por fin me pude sentar a escribir tranquila y aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Era pasada la media noche cuando una sonriente Hermione atravesaba el retrato de una no tan sonriente dama rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor había pasado horas hablando con Dragón que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hora era cuando se despidió de el, tenia tanto tiempo sin desahogarse de verdad había cosas que no podía permitirse contárselo a Harry y Ron ni siquiera a Ginny, pero con Dragón era diferente podía hablar sin temor a ser jugada y asi lo había echo.<p>

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué a echo ese bastardo que a logrado cautivar tu corazón?- pregunto Dragón asombrado por la revelación de la castaña._

_-La verdad es que el no hizo nada para enamorarme yo sola fui la que complico todas las cosas, la primera vez que lo vi, fue en una librería en el callejón Diagon yo trataba de alcanzar un libro y el me ayudo había algo en sus hermosos ojos grises que me cautivo, no era su color sino la forma en que me miraba como si yo fuera alguien especial, cuando estábamos en la escuela, no hacia mas que insultarme pero siempre que lo hacia parecía que sus ojos me querían decir otra cosa, durante el segundo año hubo un pequeño incidente por así decirlo en el que quede petrificada durante un tiempo y casi estoy segura de que el me visito, podía escuchar su voz entre la niebla en la que me encontraba, eran pequeños detalles que me hacían creer que el no era el Draco Malfoy que quería hacer creer a todos…._

É_l estaba asombrado con todo lo que le había dicho, no podía creer que todos estos años en los que el lucho para que ella se diera cuenta que era el, habían echo que enamorara de su otro yo por así decirlo, recordaba cuando estaba petrificada y que cuando todos estaban dormidos había ido a verla porque necesitaba desesperadamente estar con ella y saber que estaba bien y en tercero la había echo enojar solo para que le hablara y no le había importado el golpe por que así sabia que para ella él existía._

_-….pero bueno eran solo inventos de mi cabeza, el no se podría haber fijado en mi, creo que de hecho me odia por ser hija de muggles – terminó la castaña sin saber que su compañero se había perdido parte de la platica en sus pensamientos –Pero cuéntame tu no encontraste a otra princesa de la cual cuidar._

_-No, de hecho no, ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente buena para ser mi princesa, siempre fuiste tú y tengo algo que decirte yo…_

-Hermione, Hermione- la voz de Harry la sacó de su pensamiento- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿te has dado cuenta la hora que es?, estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Hola Harry, estoy bien y si se perfectamente que hora es y no tienen por que preocuparse por mi soy capas de cuidarme yo sola – respondió la chica.

-Se puede saber en donde estabas, después de que salieras del gran comedor no supimos nada de ti – cuestionó Ron alzando un poco la voz.

-Donde estaba a ti no te incumbe pero para que lo sepas estaba con Alexander- les dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en un sofá junto a la aun encendida chimenea

-¿Alexander? ¿el chico nuevo? Por Merlín Hermione es una serpiente no deberías acercarte a él por algo quedo en Slytherine – la voz de Ron ya había subido un par de decibeles más.

-En primera, baja un poco la voz o terminaras despertando a todos en la torre y en segundo, Alexander es un viejo amigo y lo conozco y me conoce muy bien hasta mejor que ustedes y como tercero puedo agregar que soy lo suficientemente capas de defenderme sola como ya te lo había dicho – la voz de la castaña era firme señal de que se había enojado Harry la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no debería decir nada mas.

-Solo estábamos preocupados –dijo Harry queriendo calmar un poco a la joven – sabemos que no necesitas de nosotros para defenderte, buenas noches, vamos Ron…

-Pero Harry – trato de replicar el pelirrojo

-Pero nada Ron, vámonos a dormir ya que cuando no lo haces te pones gruñón – los chicos subieron por las escaleras rumbo hacia las habitaciones masculinas dejando a una castaña un poco alterada, no había querido decirles eso pero a veces su actitud paternalista la frustraba ella no necesitaba unos padres necesitaba a unos amigos, abandono la sala común rumbo hacia su habitación, uno de los privilegios de ser prefecta es que tenia una habitación para ella sola, se recostó en su cama y entre pequeños sollozos cayó completamente dormida.

La entra de la sala común de Slytherine se abrió para dar paso a su nuevo alumno, para esas horas la sala común ya estaba desierta.

-Así que sigues jugando al Dragón – El Slytherine giro la cabeza, creía que estaba solo cuando entro en la sala, pero no era así.

-No se de que me hablas – contesto al joven que lo veía desde uno de los sofás de la esquina

-¿De verdad crees que podrás engañarme? Recuerda que te conozco bien Draco Malfoy, recuerdo cuando me contaste tu pequeño secreto, tenia como siete años mi padre me había llevado a tu casa a jugar para poder liberarse de mi y poder ir con su amante en turno, pero tu no estabas así que tuve que soportar escuchar a mi padre y a su mujerzuela en la habitación contigua durante horas, la siguiente vez que te vi estaba tan enojado que te recrimine por no haber estado ahí y tú me contaste la razón, tu madre te llevaba a jugar a un parque muggle y tu disfraz era este Alexander Bradley.

-Sabia que a ti no te podría engañar – Theodore Nott había sido su amigo desde la infancia, era reservado para todo el mundo, algunos lo podían tachar de amargado, pero solo unos pocos lo conocían de verdad, y conocían los demonios internos que lo perseguían y lo hacían ser así, su piel blanca y ojos azul turquesa destacaban junto a su cabello color chocolate, las mujeres se sentían atraídas hacia el por su aura de misterio además de tu alta e imponente figura, pero para la frustración de muchas el no volteaba a ver a ninguna de las chicas que se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata.

No te olvides de mi tampoco podrás engañarme con ese disfraz barato – Blaise Zabini de un metro ochenta y pico este también era sin duda alguna de los mas codiciados, moreno con un impresionante y atlético cuerpo e hipnotízantes ojos verdes era capas de tener a la mujer que quisiera a sus pies con solo dedicarles una seductora sonrisa que sin duda había heredado de su madre.

- No Blaise, sabia que tampoco podría engañarte a ti, pero ahora que lo saben deben de guardar el secreto – los jóvenes bufaron por la insinuación de que ellos podrían decir algo.

- Así que ¿es ella? La dama por la cual has suspirado todos estos años es nada mas ni nada menos que Hermione Granger, tengo que admitir que esta muy bien, entonces cual es el plan, la conquistaras poco a poco con tiernos detalles o te la tiararas en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade – rió Blaise mientras se tumbaba en uno de los sillones

- Déjate de estupideces, pero en algo tienes razón, cual es el plan y que historia inventaste para tapar la laguna de todos estos años que no se han visto y para los ojos de los demás, que a pasado con Draco Malfoy.

-Demonios Theo no había pensado en eso, mis padres saben que estoy aquí y si no aparezco como Draco pronto sospecharan y mandaran una carta a la mansión y todo se vendrá abajo, en cuanto a Alexander lo que los demás deben de saber es que viene de Durmstrang que su papá es un influyente empresario y que se han trasladado a Londres recientemente lo demás no es de incumbencia para los otros

- Muy bien ahora solucionaremos lo de la desaparición de Draco después ahora tengo mucho sueño – dijo Blaise caminando hacia su habitación en las mazmorras – nos vemos mañana, ha y Dragón que sueñes con tu princesa.

Con una ultima carcajada salió de la habitación, y los otros dos jóvenes decidieron imitarlo por lo que se retiraron hacia sus dormitorios, había muchas cosas que resolver pero era mejor hacerlo con la cabeza bien fría.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba completamente despejado augurando un bueno inicio de clases lo que logro contagiar de alegría a Hermione, le encantaba el primer día de clases, el estrenar sus libros y saber que aprendería durante el año, conocer con quienes compartiría clases y quienes las impartirían, sí, amaba el primer día. Sonriente bajó al comedor donde ya estaban Harry y Ron que no se encontraban tan sonrientes como ella, los saludo con un beso en la mejilla como si la conversación de la noche anterior no hubiera pasado y se sentó a desayunar.

En ese instante por las puertas del Gran Comedor ingresó Alexander flanqueado por Nott y Zabini, el primero dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones y guiño un ojo a su castaña favorita para luego dirigirse a su propia mesa. Cuando el desayuno estaba en su mero apogeo las lechuzas entraron dejando caer la correspondencia en manos de sus amos, entre el mundo de lechuzas un águila entro por las ventanas del castillo para posarse frente a Hermione tendiéndole una carta la cual traía atada a una de sus patas, la joven la tomó y dio un poco de agua al águila como recompensa

**_No puedo esperar para saber que clases compartiremos,_**

**_me sentiría muy alagado si decidieras compartir mesa conmigo_**

**_Atte._**

**_Alexander B._**

La letra era pulcra y firme y el papel suave, la castaña volvió a doblar la nota y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, si sin duda este seria un genial primer día, termino su desayuno y fue hacia su primera clase pociones, no era exactamente una de sus favoritas, pero si quería ser medimaga tenia que tomarla, se encamino hacia las mazmorras pensando que tipo de poción harían ese día, a lo mejor harían un poco de poción matalobos o crece- huesos.

Cuando llego a el aula de pociones solo había un par de compañeros sentados en las mesas de atrás lo cual le dio la oportunidad de sentarse en la primera mesa, poco a poco la sala fue llenándose nadie quería sentarse enfrente y peleaban por las mesas de atrás, los que no lograban conseguir una caminaban con desgana hacia las mesas de enfrente. Detrás de Hermione se sentó Neville que tenia una expresión apesadumbrada, nunca le había ido especialmente bien en esa clase.

El salón estaba casi lleno cuando el trió Slytherine entró, caminaron hasta al frente y dos de ellos se sentaron en la mesa contigua a la de Hermione, mientras que el otro, Alexander se sentó junto a ella, le sorprendía que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera echo amigo de ellos dos Nott era muy inteligente y siempre había sido amable con ella y creyó recordar que Zabini había coqueteado con ella durante el baile de invierno.

-Buenos días Hermione – saludó Alexander

- Buenos…. – no terminaba de responder el saludo cuando el profesor Snape entró provocando que todos se callaran de inmediato.

-Este día veremos la poción de los muertos, los ingredientes están en el pizarrón tienen dos horas para realzarla – sentenció Snape entonces camino hacia su escritorio y se dispuso a observar.

-Que te parece si yo busco los ingredientes mientras tu preparas el caldero y las demás cosas – dijo Hermione recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero, se giro hacia los armarios y empezó a rebuscar en ellos – afófelo…. Aquí esta, muy bien ahora el ajenjo y las raíces de valeriana, por aquí deben de…oh aquí están ¿y las judías soporíferas?

Hermione las busco entre los estantes bajos y no encontró, de seguros sus compañeros debieron de habérsela acabado así que se dispuso a buscar en las estanterías de la bodega donde de seguro había unas, y ahí las encontró en una de las repisas mas altas, busco una escalera pero no la encontró, así que juntó un par de cajas y se subió a ellas, trato de estirarse pero no consiguió alcanzarlas, se estiro otro poco y cuando las toco con la punta de los dedos las cajas cedieron ante su peso provocando que callera, un grito salió de su garganta esperando recibir el golpe.

-Hermione- su nombre en un grito fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el piso y todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y gracias por sus reviews:<p>

ShoshoFelton: ya tienes tucapituo doy gracias a que ya estamos de vacaciones sino probablemnte me hubieras matado en la escuela, espero que te gustara el cap.

Lau-asuka: bueno aqui esta un poco de la historia de como de enamoro Hermine de Draco y con respecto a lo de el cambio de apariencia es el cabello color negro los ojos azules su piel no es tan palida, no cabian otras cosas ya sabras por que

mocmop: gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando

Yuuki Kuchiki: aqui esta el siguiente cap espero te haya gustado

dunaadharel: muchas gracias por leer

Ellen-Malfoy: pues aqui esta la historia de como se enamoro Hermione de draco espero te gustara el capitulo

Pam Malfoy Black: gracias portu animo spero disfrutaras del capitulo

Serena Princesita Hale: gracias por leer el fic espero te gustara el cap

Rosalele : espero y sigas leyendo el fic y que tegstarael capitulo besos

RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: gracias por leer

Malfoy19dani: muchas gracias por tu review

susan-black7: espero sea de tu agrado el fic

kanna White: Gracias por leer de verdad. besos

kathlyn: gracias por leer y ser mi primer review

bueno me depido hasta la proxima besos

Ghzala Ayuni


	4. Un dia Juntos

**Se que he tardado mucho en subir el capitulo pero aqui esta espero y les guste tratare de no tardarme tanto la proxima besos y gracias a todos por leer, suscribirse y dejar sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p>Sentía un pulsante dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza y el cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera atada a un ancla que la arrastrara a lo profundo del mar, escuchaba voces que no podía identificar quería abrir los ojos pero sus párpados no respondían, ¿Dónde estaba? recordaba estar bajando algo de uno de los estantes de pociones y después nada.<p>

-Hermione, ¿me escuchas? – escuchaba una voz, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, la voz era suave y masculina, elegante como la de ¿Draco Malfoy? No, no puede ser, sintió un beso en la frente y un "despierta" susurrado al oído antes de caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Tu crees que despierte pronto?-

-No lo se Ron, Madame Pomfrey dijo que para esta hora ya estaría despierta –

-Es que tengo mucha hambre Harry y el desayuno ya casi termina – un pequeño quejido hizo que el pelinegro y el pelirrojo voltearan hacia donde Hermione estaba de poco a poco abriendo los ojos – Hermione!

-Merlín Ron no grites me duele la cabeza, alguien me podría decir que es lo que me ocurrió – la castaña hablaba en un murmullo y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Bueno, estábamos en clase de pociones y tu estabas buscando ingredientes en el armario montada en unos cartones y de repente caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza Alexander te encontró y te trajo a la enfermería has dormido desde ayer, Madame Pomfrey dijo que era por el sedante – aclaró Harry despejando las dudas de su amiga

-Oh, me perdí el primer día de clases – se lamento la castaña - ¿Qué hora es Harry? Necesito ir a ponerme mi uniforme sino no llegare a clases.

-Nada de eso señorita usted se queda aquí – dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras entraba en la habitación desde su oficina – has tenido un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte y necesito mantenerte en observación por el resto del día, tomate esta poción y ustedes dos jóvenes a clases.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y después de un leve asentimiento hacia Hermione salieron de la enfermería, la castaña le se tomo la poción que le daban y comió un poco del desayuno que apareció junto a su cama, pero esa voz, la que había escuchado mientras estaba inconsciente, podría jurar que era la de Malfoy.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron con un gran estruendo seguido de voces que hablaban a la vez, el biombo alrededor de su cama le impedía ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero pudo identificar la voz de uno de ellos como la de Theo Nott, algo debió de haber pasado con una de las serpientes, escucho el ir y venir de Madame Pomfrey y al poco tiempo la enfermería quedo en silencio de nuevo, Hermione estaba por acomodarse para dormir una pequeña siesta la cortina del biombo se corrió dejando ver a su vecino de cama.

-Hola Hermione, espero que no te importe compartir tu cama conmigo –

-Alexander ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó la castaña, el Slytherine no parecía que estuviera enfermo o que le doliera algo, así que ¿Qué hacia en la enfermería?

-Bueno, escuche que pasarías el resto del día aquí así que decidí venir a hacerte un poco de compañía – el joven dio un brinco y se subió a la camilla junto a la castaña – Un dulce de vomito y fue suficiente para darnos la oportunidad de pasar un maravilloso día juntos.

-No puedo creer que hayas echo eso por mi, pero aunque no me gusta que te estés saltando clases me alegro que estés aquí conmigo – dijo mientras se acurrucaba al costado de su compañero – y que hacemos, te recuerdo que no podemos salir de aquí.

-Pues no lo se, tal vez deberíamos jugar algo, como ajedrez o algo así -

-Ya se, podríamos jugar a 20 preguntas, es un juego muggle que solía jugar con mis primos en verano –

- De acuerdo ¿Y en que consiste? –

-Pues muy fácil, nos hacemos preguntas alternadamente y debemos contestar obligatoriamente con la verdad – Hermione amaba ese juego, de alguna manera siempre conseguía sacarle la verdad a sus primos.

- Y como se yo que me contestas con la verdad – cuestionó el joven

De la misma manera que yo sabré que me dices la verdad, confió en ti – el sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabia que la estaba engañando y esperaba algún día poder decirle toda a verdad, pero ahora la verdad era capaz de causar mas daños que los que el podía reparar

Se acomodaron frente a frente en la cama, con el biombo como escudo de la mirada de cualquier intruso.

-Fue tu idea, así que yo empezare ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? – la curiosidad era mas grande que él, sabia que había salido con Krum durante el torneo de los tres magos, y siempre la había visto muy pegada al tal Weasley pero en si no sabia nada.

-Bueno, alguna vez salí con Viktor Krum, pero así como novios, novios ninguno en realidad, tu turno ¿Dónde estudiaste antes de venir a Hogwarts? –

-Pues... yo estaba estudiando en Durmstrang, a mi papá lo transfirieron a Bulgaria cuando era pequeño por cuestiones de trabajo y entre ahí a los 11 años–

-Entonces conoces a Viktor, el también estudió ahí –

-Eeee… bueno en realidad no nos llevábamos mucho estábamos en diferentes círculos- la había librado, esperaba no preguntara mas cosas sobre su anterior escuela, por que su conocimiento sobre ella era casi nulo- pero bien me toca preguntar a mi, ¿Todavía te gusta él? –

-¿Quién? ¿Viktor? No, entre nosotros ya no hay nada, fue algo bonito mientras duro pero ya es pasado – respondió la castaña

- ¿Y Draco Malfoy, toda vía lo quieres? – la respuesta de esa pregunta podría cambiar las cosas drásticamente.

- Emmm yo, es mi turno así que cuéntame algo de tu familia, ¿tienes hermanos? – era más fácil desviar el tema que querer responder una pregunta de la cual ni ella misma sabia la respuesta aun.

-Bueno, yo tengo una hermana, se llama Anne, pero en realidad no convivimos mucho, es mi media hermana y mis padres prefieren que no se sepa de ella, estudia en Beauxbatons, en realidad nunca había hablado de ella con nadie – contarle esto a ella era tan fácil, con ella se sentía en confianza, Theo, Blaise y el lo habían descubierto por error cuando Narcisa le reclamaba a Lucius el que hubiera tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio, descubrirlo para el había sido realmente impresionante, ella era apenas un año menor que el y la había visto en contadas ocasiones pero se escribían con frecuencia, uno mas de los sucios secretos de la familia Malfoy.

-Wow, eso es realmente triste, tu mama debió haberse sentido horrible cuando lo descubrió, el engaño seria algo que yo jamás podría perdonar, creo que si amas a alguien debes hacer todo lo posible por serle fiel, por evitar lastimar su corazón, pero bueno, te toca preguntar –

-¿Pensaste en mi alguna vez, durante estos años? – por que sin duda el había pensado en ella a cada segundo.

-Si pensé en ti muchas veces, durante años cada vez que algo sucedía lo único que quería hacer era decírtelo a ti, me hiciste mucha falta, conocí a muchas personas e hice muchos amigos pero ninguno como tú – nunca nadie había sabido de su amigo de la infancia, el recuerdo de su dragón era algo que no deseaba compartir con nadie.

-Yo también te extrañe, quise muchas veces buscarte, pero mis padres me lo impedían, en aquel tiempo sospechaba de tus poderes pero no podía tener la certeza de ellos, me decían que era muy peligroso contactar contigo y con el tiempo creí que me olvidarías – Alexander tomó las manos de ella entre las suya, alejarse había dolido mas que mil cruciatus, pero aun con su mente infantil había comprendido que era lo mejor.

-Yo nunca te olvidaría, eres como una parte de mi – Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y le dio un suave abrazo, había extrañado estar entre sus brazos, era diferente por supuesto, mas fuerte, mas grande, pero entre todo eso seguía siendo el, su aroma, su calidez – Muy bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La pregunta aligero el ambiente provocando la risa de ambos por el súbito cambio de tema. El día se paso rápidamente entre las preguntas que ambos se hacían, cada vez que Hermione le preguntaba algo personal el evadía la respuesta de la mejor manera posible, callaba un segundo y trataba de decirle lo mas cercano a la verdad, platicaron de todo un poco, mascotas, comida, lugares, amigos y viejos recuerdos.

Cuando dos horas después Madame Pomfrey los había descubierto a ambos en la cama de la castaña riendo a pierna suelta , les había dado tremenda regañada y había echo que Dragón regresara a su propia cama. Cuando la enfermera regresó a su oficina el fue de nuevo a la cama de a castaña.

-Jaque Mate – Dijo Alexander mientas uno de sus peones atacaba al rey – te gane de nuevo Hermione.

-Esto es una verdadera injusticia, es como si pudieras leer mi mente – reclamo la castaña

-Lo que pasa es que eres malísima jugando al ajedrez tienes que admitirlo – se jacto su compañero

-Oh tienes razón, nunca he sido buena con el ajedrez, Ron siempre dice que es por que me detengo a analizar mucho mis movimientos y no me fijo en los que realiza mi contrincante, este juego es muy confuso – dijo soltando un suspiro – bueno creo que en mi currículo no aparecerá ningún campeonato de ajedrez.

-No lo necesitas, eres sin duda la chica más inteligente que conozco y cualquiera seria un idiota si no te contratara – la consoló.

El no solo creía que era la chica mas inteligente, sino que también la más valiente y sin duda la más hermosa. Durante años la había visto en las sombras deseando abrazarla, ser parte de su vida, por ella había deseado ser mejor y no lo que era, por ella deseó no ser un Malfoy, ser solo una persona sin pasado, sin un apellido tan pesado como un ancla, ser solo Alexander.

Y ahora que por fin lograba ser Alexander, el miedo a perderla inundaba su cuerpo, que pasaría si ella lo descubría, lo perdonaría alguna vez por lo que le hizo, el engaño, ella dijo que era algo que no soportaba, seria capaz de perdonarlo, por que sin duda el no era capaz de perdonarse a si mismo por engañarla, pero Merlín, la quería junto a él, era como si de una poderosa droga se tratara y el un adicto que la vuelve a probar después de muchos años, era imposible alejarse de ella, la quería solo para el, tanto tiempo había soñado tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya y reclamarla ante todos como su mujer que no era posible retroceder, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Cuando la había visto aparecer en el baile de invierno con el estúpido de Krum, la sangre le había hervido, solo el debía tener derecho a tocarla, y pronto seria así, haría que se enamorara perdidamente de él y al acabar el año en Hogwarts se irían tan lejos como pudiera donde nadie los encontraría, donde el pudiera ser Alexander y que nadie lo reconociera, donde ella podría ser completamente suya, sin que nadie viniera a alejarla de él, donde el miedo a perderla dejara de consumirlo.

-Alexander ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Hermione

-¿Qué? oh si estoy bien tan solo un poco perdido en mis pensamientos – Respondió el, no debía permitirse desconcentrarse, podía poner en riesgo todo por un error, como el estar concentrado en sus pensamientos – entones ¿Qué mas quieres que hagamos?

-Bueno estaba penando que tal vez me podrías hablar mas acerca de ti, hemos hablado demasiado ya acerca de mi, pero quisiera conocerte más, saber lo que has hecho durante todos estos años –

-Emm… veras …yo.. no hay mucho que contar, ya sabes que nos mudamos a Bulgaria y que estudie en Durmstrang, tengo una media hermana a la que casi no veo y no hay mucho que contar acerca de mi vida – no podía hablar más, cualquier cosa lo pondría en evidencia.

-Háblame de tu mamá, nunca hablas mucho acerca de tus padres– pidió ella

-Bueno, ella no es como la típica mamá, fue criada en una familia aristócrata, por lo que no es muy dada a demostrar su afecto, pero se que es mas por que no sabe como hacerlo que por que no quiere, además mi padre le impide mostrarse cariñosa, para él, mi madre es solo un trofeo el cual exhibir durante sus reuniones de sociedad, siempre trato de apoyarme y darme la infancia más normal posible teniendo el padre que tenia–

-Describes a tu padre como si fuera un ogro –

-Creo que es mucho peor que eso, crecer con el no fue fácil, pero al final de todo era mi padre y debía respetarlo, aún cuando no estábamos de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas, la verdad es que nunca entendí por que mi madre se caso con él, cuando era pequeño creía que los habían obligado a casarse, que por eso mi padre le era infiel, pero cuando me hice un poco mayor mi madre mi confeso que en realidad habían estado enamorados, pero que algo paso que hizo cambiar mucho a mi padre, siempre tengo miedo de volverme como el -

-No lo harás, tu corazón es noble, puedo verlo, no dejes que el odio y el miedo te corroan, eres mas fuerte que el.- Hermione deseaba fervientemente consolarlo, su mirada se opacaba cuando hablaba de su familia o su historia y quería ayudarlo, quería que su mirada brillara como cuando eran pequeños y jugaban en el parque. No conocía a sus padres, nunca los había conocido, y ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez lo haría, su padre no sonaba como alguien que tolerara a alguien que no fuera sangre pura.

- Pero dejémonos de cosas tristes, que te parece si nos escapamos de aquí y vamos a dar una vuelta – propuso Draco, estaba un poco agobiado por todo lo que había dicho, le había abierto su alma a ella y ahora necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para despejarse, había estado a punto de decir cosas de mas, tenia que estar más al pendiente de cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

-Normalmente te diría que no, pero estoy harta de estar aquí así que vámonos – cambiaron sus ropas sucias por unas limpias y cuando Madame Pomfrey se descuido abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo por los pasillos riendo como locos hasta llegar a los jardines, corrieron por la orilla del lago y se sentaron sobre una enorme piedra cuando ya no pudieron mas, vieron como el sol se escondía en el horizonte y como los últimos rayos del sol tocaban la superficie del lago creando pequeños arcoíris.

Cuando obscureció por competo caminaron rumbo al castillo, ya era muy tarde para la cena pero no tenían hambre, caminaron lentamente no queriendo llegar a separarse, el día había sido perfecto, era su primer día juntos.


	5. La primera cita

Los días pasaban y el otoño llego a Hogwarts las hojas de los árboles habían empezado a caerse formando pequeños montoncitos, los más jóvenes se entretenían jugando con ellas mientras los mas grandes disfrutaban viéndolas caer, una de ellas era Hermione, desde pequeña siempre le había gustado ver como las hojas caían y flotaban suavemente hasta el suelo, formaban un montoncito que después cuando el viento soplaba las levantaba en remolinos.

Le encantaba sentarse bajo un árbol a leer un buen libro pero últimamente no había podido concentrarse en nada, su mente siempre volvía a el, lo veía a diario pero solo de lejos, se dedicaban una sonrisa o un gesto pero no habían podido pasar tiempo juntos desde que se habían fugado con el de la enfermería, era extraño como a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de haberse reencontrado sentía como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Septiembre había quedado atrás rápidamente dando paso a octubre y con ello la primera visita a Hogsmeade, sabía que Harry y Ron ya tenían planes para esa excursión algo como comprar escobas o cosas así y Ginny no le gustaba pasar tiempo en la librería con ella, así que lo mas probable es que terminara yendo sola.

La castaña volvió a posar su vista en el libro que estaba leyendo tratando de concentrarse cuando un pequeño papel en forma de pájaro aterrizo en su regazo, era el segundo del día, lo desdoblo con cuidado para leer la nota que venia adentro "te vez muy sola, desearía hacerte compañía D." levantó la mirada para buscarlo pero no lo encontró, volvió a doblar la nota y la coloco dentro del libro, después la pondría con las demás, las pequeñas notas habían empezado dos días después del suceso de la enfermería, habían empezado solo como un pequeño "Hola" desde el otro lado de Gran Comedor, y habían seguido así atreves de los días.

A veces eran pequeñas frases, otras veces mas largas como pequeñas cartas, al principio no había respondido, pero después de una nota en especial se había decidido, las palabras plasmadas en el papel habían provocado que su corazón brincara.

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
>y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.<br>Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
>y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.<em>

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
>emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.<br>Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
>y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.<em>

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.  
>Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.<br>Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:  
>Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo.<em>

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
>claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.<br>Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.  
>Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.<em>

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
>Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.<br>Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa basta.  
>Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.<em>

Como no contestar a tal suplica, sus manos habían temblado impacientes mientras escribía la respuesta, y desde entonces respondía los pequeños mensajes, a veces llegaban en forma de pájaro, o de una escoba, y una que otra en forma de flor.

El viento empezó a soplar alborotándole el cabello a la castaña quien decidió que ya era hora de entrar al castillo, camino a través de los jardines admirando el paisaje, jamás había pensado que esto le podría pasar a ella, como toda mujer, había soñado desde niña con el príncipe azul y luego él había llegado a su vida, como un pequeño de ojos azules poniendo su mundo de cabeza, todas las cosas en las que creía dejaron de tener sentido y pronto empezó a anhelar, tener a su dragón junto a ella, y que este la protegiera del terrible príncipe.

Cuando se despidieron en aquel parque años atrás, un pedazo de su corazón se había desprendido yéndose con el, y por extraño que parezca cuando el rubio de ojos grises apareció en su vida creyó que ese pequeño pedazo que faltaba en su corazón podía ser llenado por él, pero eso solo le trajo mas dolor.

Y ahora su dragón había vuelto, y el príncipe había desaparecido, todo parecía tomar su curso natural, todo parecía bien, exceptuando el comportamiento de Harry y Ron, no entendía que tenían ellos que opinar de su relación, eran sus amigos y lo habían sido durante muchos años pero eso no les daba derecho a meterse en su relación con Alexander, al principio se había sentido agobiada, puesto que no quería perder su amistad con ellos, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que si ellos de verdad la querían tendrían que aceptar su amistad con Alexander.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ron ¿has visto a Hermione últimamente? – Ambos Gryffindors caminaban por uno de los pasillos del castillo aledaños al gran comedor.

-No, la verdad, ahora que lo dices, solo en clases y a la hora de comer, Ginny dice que se la pasa en la biblioteca o leyendo en su habitación – entraron al Gran comedor para la cena, las mesas ya estaban repletas, caminaron por el corredor principal y encontraron un lugar en su mesa junto a Ginny.

-Oigan chicos ¿Han visto a Hermione?, es tarde y aun no llega para cenar –preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, estábamos hablado de eso, en estas semanas ha estado un poco distante – respondió Harry

-La culpa de todo la tiene ese Slytherine que tiene como amigo, eso la está alejando – respondió Ron mientras atiborraba su plato de comida.

-Yo pienso que lo que la esta alejado de ustedes es esa estúpida actitud que tienen hacia ella y su amigo, desde que llego ni una sola vez nos han molestado las serpientes, ni a ella, así que por favor mantengan sus opiniones para ustedes empezando ahorita, ahí viene Hermione – los tres voltearon hacia donde venia entrando la castaña con un libro en sus brazos, Ginny le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

-Hola chicos, ¿Por qué tan callados? – saludo la castaña empezando a servirse un poco de pollo en el plato que había aparecido enfrente a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? No, solo estábamos hablando de… - Ron volteo hacia Harry pidiendo auxilio.

-De… el paseo a Hogsmeade mañana, si sobre eso hablábamos – tartamudeo el pelinegro

-Ron le estaba diciendo a Harry que querían visitar la nueva tienda de escobas que acaban de abrir, yo iré a buscar una túnica nueva, tal vez podemos tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla después – Ginny hablo fluidamente y disipo cualquier duda que haya podido tener la castaña del tema del cual habían estado hablando - ¿Y tu tienes algún plan?

-La verdad no, tal vez valla a la librería, o a comprar un poco de pergamino y tinta y algunos de los dulces de chocolate que tanto me gustan – sus planes sonaban un asco, había tenido la esperanza de que tal vez Alexander la invitara, pero no lo había echo, y se haba quedado sin planes – así que estoy libre para esa cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Tu nuevo amigo no te invito a pasar el día con el? – como siempre Ron no podía dejar de decir indiscreciones.

-No de hecho no, creo que tiene planes con unos amigos – respondió una muy seria Hermione – pero no importa de hecho mejor, podré tomarme mi tiempo en la librería, y después pasar un tiempo con ustedes.

La conversación continúo con temas sin importancia, sobre las clases e incluso sobre quidditch, la cena transcurría fácilmente, para cuando el postre empezó Hermione ya estaba lo suficientemente llena como para no volver a comer en buen tiempo, estaba por levantarse de la mesa cuando un niño de primero llegó corriendo hacia ella y le entrego un pequeño papel doblado y al igual como llegó se fue.

Se despidió de sus amigos y abandono el gran comedor, en el primer pasillo desierto que encontró se recargo sobre una pared y saco el papelito que había guardado en el bolsillo de su túnica

"_Te he extrañado tanto estos días, espero que me complazcas con el honor de tu compañía mañana D._

_P.D. perdón por el retraso"_

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en la cara de la castaña, pasaría el día de mañana con el, ¿Qué harían? Saldrían a comer a un lugar meloso como con Madame Tudipié o a Tres Escobas, ¿Qué es lo que tenía que ponerse? Merlín, nunca se había preocupado por como vestirse, pero, y si había malinterpretado los mensajes y sus palabras y si en vez de una cita de estilo romántico era solo de amigos, para una chica como ella que nunca había tenido una cita todo esto era mas que confuso.

Los pensamientos iban y venían en su cabeza, al principio estaba segura que sus atenciones hacia ella eran por que era a la única persona que conocía, pero después lo había visto muy unido a Zabini y a Nott, y las notas siempre habían tenido un tinte romántico, pero y si había sido su imaginación. Oh Merlín!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Que tienes planeado para mañana en Hogsmeade? – Pregunto Blaise sentado en un de los sillones que había en la habitación de Draco.

-Llevare a Hermione a Tres Escobas para comer y tal vez demos un paseo por Hogsmeade – respondió el chico.

-Acaso estas loco – el moreno se levanto de un brinco quedando frente a Draco – si la llevas a Tres Escobas, va a creer que la llevas como amiga, tienes que llevarla a un lugar cursi como al salón de Madame Tudipié, y después a la orilla del lago, tal vez un picnic para cenar bajo las estrellas, tienes que tener solo una palabra en mente ROMANCE.

Bien eso no se le había ocurrido, ¿Hermione seria una chica romántica? O preferiría algo mas normal, bueno eso sin duda le daba muchas cosas que pensar para mañana.

O0o0o0o0o0

Bien, respira, y relájate, Hermione lo repetía como un mantra tratando de desacelerar su pulso, ella siempre había sido racional y lógica pero ahora el nerviosismo le estaba ganando la batalla, había acordado consigo misma a no tener expectativas, se había arreglado normal como para cualquier salida a Hogsmeade, bueno, había arreglado un poquito mas de lo normal, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y sus rizos bien formados gracias a una poción especial que había tomado prestada de la habitación de Ginny, un par de jeans ajustados y una blusa manga tres cuartos azul petróleo, una chaqueta y tenis, Ginny le había aconsejado que utilizara un poco de maquillaje y le había hecho caso muy a su pesar.

-A lo mejor se enfermo - habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que esperaba en la puerta a que su cita llegara y ni señas de Alexander, sus poco controlados nervios estaban sucumbiendo a la presión y los comentarios de Ron no ayudaban en nada.

-Si se hubiera enfermado, le hubiera avisado, lo mas seguro es que se retraso – y ahí estaba Harry tratando de arreglar todo – no te preocupes Herms, de seguro llega.

El corazón de la castaña iba a mil por hora, que la dejaran plantada estaba bien pero que la dejaran plantada enfrente de sus amigos, eso era algo que no podía perdonar, sobretodo con la reacción que habían tenido Ron y Harry esta mañana cuando se habían enterado, por extraño que pareciese se lo habían tomado con calma, lo cual era aun mas escalofriante, por que solo estaban esperando al primer error para el terrorífico "TE LO DIJE".

-Si lo mas seguro es que se….- Hermione fue interrumpido por un niño de primero, que llego corriendo hasta ella, le entrego una rosa y una pequeña nota y se fue, la castaña tomo la nota y la desdoblo con cuidado.

"_He tenido un pequeño inconveniente así que empecemos esta cita sin mi, ve hacia la librería y pregunta si tienen el libro de un dragón._

_Nos vemos pronto D."_

- Y bien ¿que es? – pregunto curiosa Ginny

-Dice que tubo un inconveniente pero que nos veíamos allá, quiere que valla a buscar algo a la librería – la chica sonrió y camino hacia la salida del castillo, no tenia ni idea de que podría estar planeando Alexander, pero sin duda seria maravilloso.

O0o0o0o0o

-¿Tienes todo listo? – Blaise y Theo reían mientras veían a su compañero caminar de un lado a otro tratando de reunir todas las cosas que necesitaba para su cita – y se puede saber ¿que le pusiste de excusa por llegar tarde?

-De echo solo le dije un porque, solo mencione que me había retrasado, espero que para cundo ella termine yo logre tener todo listo – contesto sin darle mas importancia, volviendo a su tarea de alistar todo.

-Bueno, solo no se te olviden las velas – dijo entre risas Theo

-Y ustedes ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – la risa de Theo paro en ese instante poniéndose todo rojo

- Emmm, yo si tengo una cita y creo que de hecho ya voy tarde – y antes de que pudieran cuestionarlo acerca de la chica el abandono la habitación.

- Wow, el remilgado de Theo tiene una cita, eso si que es algo nuevo, pero yo no tengo planes, así que seguiré aquí haciéndote compañía– río Blaise acomodándose de nuevo sobre la cama del ojiazul

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

-Harry, me puedes decir que estamos haciendo exactamente – Ron estaba detrás de Harry en la acera frente a la librería.

-Pues vigilar a Hermione, ese tal Alexander solo esta a prueba y no dejaremos a Hermione sin supervisión mientras tanto – había dicho que estaba de acuerdo en que su amiga saliera con la serpiente pero nunca dijo que no los estaría vigilando de cerca.

-Genial como esas películas muggles de espías, ahora soy Weasley, Ron Weasley – Ron se pego a la pared y empezó a tararear la música de fondo de misión imposible, Harry suspiro no mas películas de espías para él.

0o0o0o0o0o

El olor a libros siempre le había encantado, cuando su mamá la llevaba de pequeña a comprar libros adoraba la sensación de estar rodeada de historias, aventuras conocimiento, y ésta sin duda era una de sus tiendas preferidas, había tanta magia y esplendor en el aire que la hacían única, camino serpenteando, entre mesas y sillones hasta llegar al mostrador, donde estaba una señora ya mayor, como de unos ochenta años con el cabello gris largo hasta la cintura y unos anteojos grandes que cubrían unos ojos llenos de sabiduría.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le preguntó la bruja a Hermione en apenas un susurro

-Si, vengo a buscar un libro de dragón, o algo así – la viejita abrió los ojos y sonrió complacida, dio la vuelta y camino hacia uno de las estanterías detrás del mostrador y tomó un libro el cual parecía muy antiguo – espero que te guste, es un chico muy guapo y se tomó muchas molestias por conseguir este libro.

Hermione tomó el libro en sus manos, era una vieja copia de uno de sus libros muggles favoritos "Orgullo y prejuicio" habían hablado sobre ese libro en la enfermería y como había ocurrido un catastrófico accidente donde su copia había caído al lago y lo había perdido. Lo tomo en sus manos y al abrir la tapa una nota cayó al suelo

"_Espero que te guste la sorpresa, se que te encanta este libro y en cierta manera la protagonista me recuerda a ti, fuerte y decidida, capas de proteger a lo que más ama._

_Ya casi nos vemos D._

_P.D. ve hacia la tienda de plumas y busca tu siguiente sorpresa"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Puedes ver lo que lleva en las manos? – le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras trataba de ver a través de la calle.

-Creo que es un libro pero ¿Por qué la mandaría a ella por un libro? Digo tienes cientos en su habitación – Ron se encogió de hombros

-Es poco romántico que te den libros en lo que se supone es una cita – ambos voltearon a buscar a su castaña amiga que ya iba varias cuadras más lejos y se echaron a correr tras ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La tienda de plumas era sin duda extravagante, cientos de plumas de diferentes tipos abarcaban todo el escaparate de la tienda, de faisán, pavo real, avestruz, y de otros que no conocía muy bien, entro a la tienda y diviso a la dependienta, sin duda tan exótica como su tienda, su abrigo era de plumas de colores y su sombrero era decorado por una gran pluma de pavo real, su cabello rubio rizado apuntaba hacia todos lados y la túnica color verde acentuaba su figura.

Camino hacia ella, tratando de adivinar cual podría ser su sorpresa ahí, nunca había entrado a esta tienda por que a primera vista gritaba "ESTOY FUERA DE TU ALCANCE" y al parecer así era, cuando llego hasta el mostrador la dependienta la miro de arriba abajo y frunció levemente la nariz.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó con tono nasal.

-Si, emm yo vengo por un regalo que dejaron para mi – la expresión en el rostro de la mujer cambio rápidamente y una sonrisa falsa se postro en su cara.

-Claro, claro, tu debes de ser la famosa Hermione de la cual tanto hablaba aquel muchachito tan apuesto – acaso Alexander les había pagado por que hablaran bien de él, si lo había hecho le había funcionado muy bien – claro que él dejo un paquete para ti, toma.

De detrás del mostrador saco una caja rectangular de madera con un hermoso grabado en celta antiguo, coloco el libro al lado de la caja y acaricio en grabado con las yemas de los dedos, quito el pequeño seguro y la abrió

En aliento abandono su cuerpo y se quedo en shock por unos instantes, ahí estaba las pumas mas hermosas que jamás se pudo haber imaginado, de colores vivos y brillantes, paso sus dedos con cuidado por cada una de ellas, era extremadamente suaves y sedosas, perfectas, junto a ellas había unos hermosos tinteros de oro blanco con grabados a juego con la tapa, levanto la cara y vio la muy complacida mirada de la dependienta, ésta cerro la caja y sobre esta puso la siguiente nota.

"_Se cuanto te gusta escribir, y que eres la mejor, por eso mereces lo mejor._

_Solo una sorpresa mas y nos veremos. D._

_P.D. ve a tiros largos moda"_

0o0o0o0o0

-¿Plumas? Acaso la mando a hacer sus compras para la escuela mientras el se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla en tres escobas? – Ron se rasco la cabeza, estaba confundido, el tal Alexander, la había echo ir de un lado a otro haciéndole los mandados y aun así ella no se veía enojada.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? – la voz de Ginny provoco que saltaran del susto.

-Vigilamos a Hermione en su cita – respondió Ron

-¿Qué? Merlín son un par de tarados, acaso no tienen respeto a la privacidad de la que dicen es su mejor amiga – bufo la pelirroja.

-Es que tu no sabes, hasta ahora solo la a hecho ir de tienda en tienda comprando cosas para la escuela, primero un libro y ahora unas plumas nuevas – señalo Harry

-No lo puedo creer, ¿quien se cree que es? Ese patán… pero esperen ¿Hermione no se ve muy contenta como para que la estén trayendo de mandadera? – puntualizó la chica, los tres voltearon hacia una muy sonriente Hermione que en ese instante cruzaba la calle en dirección contraria a donde ellos estaban. – bien sigámosla y averigüemos de que va esto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Buenas tardes- saludo Hermione a la dueña de la tienda – un amigo me dijo que viniera-

-Oh, claro usted debe ser Hermione, el joven Alexander me encargo mucho que la atendiera personalmente – la mujer era como de unos cincuenta años pero no aparentaba mas de treinta y cinco, era esbelta y muy alta como una modelo de revista.

-Emm, no se porque estoy aquí, así que –

-No te preocupes por eso, él dejo todo arreglado – la bruja tomó a la castaña por el codo y la llevo tras los vestidores donde había cientos de vestido y túnicas. De una de las barras donde colgaban extrajo un porta trajes y se lo entregó - ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Hermione lo tomo y caminó hacia donde le indicaba la bruja, los probadores eran amplios cuartos tapizados en tonos rojos, además de un diván a juego y justo en el medio un espejo de tres lados, con cuidado sacó el vestido de su forro y quedo anonadada, era mágico, jamás había visto un vestido mas hermoso, de gasa azul media noche, strapless entallado hasta la cintura donde tenia un lazo blanco con pedrería y bordados en plata y desde ahí fluía hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

Con cuidado lo quito de la percha y se lo puso con manos temblorosas, ¿Qué era lo que tenia preparado para esa noche Alexander? Cuando se miro en el espejo soltó un suspiro, el vestido la hacia ver hermosa, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y que el lo hubiera elegido solo lo hacia mejor, la dueña de la tienda entro y dejo una caja de zapatos y sobre esta otra nota perfectamente doblada.

Tomo la caja y la abrió, ahí estaban unos zapatos tipo balerinas, del mismo azul del vestido y con unas cuantas piedras, los dejo de lado y tomo la nota.

"Espero que te haya gustado el vestido, estoy ansioso por verte con él puesto, nos vemos a las seis en el lago D."

Se puso los zapatos y miro el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las seis, doblo su ropa y la metió en su bolsa, y salió corriendo de ahí rumbo a lago, caminaba entre la gente sin darse cuenta la cara de asombro que ponían al verla con el vestido, estaba por llegar al lago cuando chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento, yo no estaba…. Wow Hermione te vez hermosa – Luna sonreía mientras admiraba el vestido haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara - ¿A dónde? vas si se puede saber claro.

-Eh si, yo voy a una cita –

-Yo también, quedamos de vernos en el salón de Madame Tudipié – respondió una sonrojada Luna

-¡Que bien! después tienes que contarme como te fué, pero ahora estoy retrasada Luna - la Gryffindor se fue sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga solo despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Al llegar al lago no podía ver claramente por que ya había anochecido, cuando dio unos pasos mas hacia la orilla pequeñas luces empezaron a aparecer a su paso iluminando el camino hasta un enorme árbol, debajo de el estaba una gran manta gris obscuro y sobre esta una canasta de picnic, el ambiente era iluminado por las pequeñas luces, parecía mágico.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Alexander el cual estaba detrás de ella, vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul a juego con el vestido de ella, se veía simplemente espectacular, su sonrisa de lado le aguado las piernas, el era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien.

Verla con el vestido que el había escogido era tal y como se lo había imaginado, se veía simplemente maravillosa, le provocaba acercarse a ella y plantar un beso en sus labios, uno que la dejara sin respiración, sin habla y sin ningún pensamiento coherente.

-Es maravilloso, gracias – dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

-Solo para ti – ambos se sentaron sobre la manta y hablaron sobre las cosas que les habían pasado durante las semanas anteriores, hablar con el era tan fácil, el tiempo transcurrió lentamente, se sentía como en una burbuja donde el tiempo transcurría solo para ellos, pero no era así, llegada la hora de partir la hizo recostarse sobre la manta y el se recostó a su lado.

-¿Hay una constelación llamada dragón sabias? – preguntó el

-¿De verdad? No lo sabia –

-Si la hay, mira – con la punta de los dedos empezó a señalar pequeñas estrellas en el cielo las cuales se empezaron a volver mas brillantes, poco a poco la constelación del dragón brillaba en todo su esplendor solo para ellos.

-Como haces eso – cuestionó impresionada

-Soy un dragón, recuerdas – en ese momento con las estrellas brillando para ellos deseo decirle la verdad, de que él era Draco, Dragón como la constelación y que la razón de que llevara ese nombre era por que cuando había nacido solo esa constelación brillaba en el cielo, y que de cierta forma la constelación era parte de él y que Dragón no era solo un apodo que el había elegido de pequeño.

Hermione rió mientras observaba atenta cada una de las pequeñas estrellas, eran simplemente impresionantes, con la punta de los dedos delineo el contorno de la figura, un dragón.

- Y ahora tu ultima sorpresa – señalo una de las estrellas la cual empezó a brillar mas y mas fuerte, como si fuera capas de tocarla con la punta de los dedos, el levanto la mano y envolvió la estrella entre sus dedos, dejándola sin respiración, cuando volvió a abrir la mano en esta no había una estrella incandescente sino un diamante en forma de estrella que cuando los rayos de la luna lo tocaban desprendía un brillo sin igual – es para ti.

El la colocó en una fina cadena de oro blanco que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la puso sobre el escote a la anonadada castaña, ella la tomó entre sus dedos y la hizo brillar a la luz de la luna.

-Es Etamin, y es la estrella más brillante de la constelación, su nombre significa serpiente en árabe, y se cree que es el corazón de la constelación –

-Yo, no se que decir, aceptarla seria ya demasiado, ya me regalaste un libro y las plumas que debieron costarte muchísimo, por no hablar del vestido y los zapatos, con esto seria demasiado –

-Contesta mi pregunta y me daré por bien pagado, ¿Serias mi novia? ¿Aceptarías el corazón de este dragón que solo vive para cuidarte mi princesa?– los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron por la sorpresa, se quedo quieta durante segundos que para el fueron eternos ¿por que no contestaba? ¿era acaso que no lo quería?

-Yo…no, lo siento pero no puedo….

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO,<p>

MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO,

DEJEN SU COMENTARIO

NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA

BESOS.

GHZALA AYUNI


	6. ¿por que?

Perdón por no publicar en tanto tiempo, prometo tratar de escribir y subir el capitulo mas seguido, ls amo y espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p>-Yo… lo siento pero no puedo….<p>

Hermione se quito el collar y se lo devolvió a Draco, se puso en pie y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo, las lagrimas empañaban su vista, habría querido decirle "SI, CLARO QUE SI" gritárselo y abrazarlo, besarlo, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, algo que le carcomía el alma.

El Slytherine se quedo ahí, en shock, había esperado todo menos que ella se negara, apretó fuertemente el puño atascándose en el proceso el dije en la mano causando una pequeña cortada, cuando una gota de sangre brotó de la herida y toco el dije éste perdió un poco su brillo, su tristeza ahora era reflejada en la pequeña estrella.

Quiso lanzarlo lejos a lo profundo del lago, pero en cambio lo guardo en el bolsillo, le daría la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a ella, para pedirle una razón para su negativa, cuando se puso en pie con la intención de retirarse se dio cuenta de que Hermione había dejado sus cosas, las que él le había regalado, las tomó del suelo y camino al castillo, al día siguiente empezaría con su plan, no se daría por vencido ni ahora ni nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione corrió y corrió hasta que llego a su habitación en el castillo, se repetía a si misma que la decisión de decirle que no era la correcta, pero si era lo correcto por que se sentía tan mal, abrazó mas fuerte su almohada dejando que sus lagrimas dejaran una húmeda marca en esta.

Toc, toc…. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la pequeña Weasley que al ver las lagrimas de su amiga corrió a abrazarla provocando que la castaña incrementara su llanto.

-¿Que paso Herms? –

-Alex….

-¿Qué paso con él? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿No apareció en la cita? – Ginny sentía genuina curiosidad la habían seguido durante Hogsmeade, pero la habían perdido de vista y no había sabido de ella de nuevo hasta que la vio entrar corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda – habla mujer no me dejes con la duda.

-El si apareció- dijo entre hipidos – es solo que, todo fue tan perfecto, los regalos, la comida y… y me pido que fuera su novia.

Y volvió a llorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que le dijiste?, que si por supuesto ¿verdad? – al ver la expresión en la cara de la castaña supo de inmediato la respuesta, la volvió a abrazar dejando que su amiga se tranquilizara, no sabia cuales eran las razones de la negativa, pero conociendo como conocía a Hermione sus razones tenia - ¿quieres hablar de eso?

-Es solo que, hay algo que no me deja, cuando me lo pregunto, estuve a punto de gritarle que si, pero es algo dentro de mi me detuvo, no lo se Ginny – dijo soltando un suspiro.

Ambas se recostaron mirando hacia el techo sin decir nada, Ginny sabia que Hermione necesitaba acomodar sus pensamientos antes de que dijera nada mas, estuvieron varios en minutos en la misma posición hasta que escucharon un golpeen la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera dejando pasar a una rubia de ojos azules.

-Hola Luna – saludo Ginny a la recién llegada mientras se acomodaba en la cama - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo no las quería interrumpir, es solo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y ustedes son mis únicas amigas – la rubia camino hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, en su casa no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente como para revelarles su secretos– espero que no les importe que Harry me dejara entrar.

-Claro que no Luna, y dinos ¿Por qué querías hablar con nosotras? – cuestiono la castaña sentándose para dejar mas capo a la rubia.

-Yo… es que hoy tuve una cita con un chico, que en verdad me gusta pero, temo que sus amigos no tomen a bien que yo salga con él, y además que él quiera mantenerlo en secreto no me da buena espina, creo que es por que no cree que le agrade a sus amigos o ta vez le da pena que lo vean conmigo– se sincero la chica

-Wow, ¿tuviste una cita? Esto es el colmo, tú y Hermione tuvieron citas en la primera salida a Hogsmeade y yo no – renegó Ginny, logrando que Hermione volteara los ojos.

-Ginny no creo que eso es lo que quiera oír Luna en estos momentos, dinos que es lo que más te preocupa –

-Lo que pasa es que yo no se si de verdad sale conmigo por que me quiere o por burlarse de mi, a las personas parece gustarles reirse de mi y no logro comprender por que-

-Debes de pensar positivo, eres una chica muy linda y simpática cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti, y por lo de los amigos, si ellos no se dan la oportunidad de conocerte, ellos se lo pierden y si él te quiere es todo lo que cuenta – tranquilizó la castaña a la Ravenclaw

- Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es tu misterioso galán? – preguntó la pelirroja guiada por la curiosidad.

-¡Ginny¡ No la presiones, si ella no ha dicho el nombre hasta ahorita es por que no está lista para decirlo – reprendió la castaña a su curiosa amiga.

-No lo he dicho por que, tengo miedo de su reacción, temo que tampoco les gustara quien fue mi cita – Hermione comprendía ese sentimiento, de no saber que pensaran tus amigos sobre tu cita.

-Sabes que puedes decirlo, no te juzgaremos, yo en especial conozco tú sentir - dijo Hermione

-Es… bueno es Theo No… - el grito que salió de Ginny asusto a Hermione y aterrorizo a Luna

-Merlín, sabes que estas saliendo con uno de los chico más guapos de todo el castillo, tienes que contarme como paso todo –

Luna sonrió al darse cuenta que la reacción de las chicas era de genuina curiosidad, había estado tan nerviosa cuando entró en la habitación que cuando Ginny grito creyó que se le paraba el corazón.

-Bueno todo comenzó en las vacaciones, fui un par de veces al callejón Diagon con mi papá, un día mientras esperaba que el se desocupara decidí dar una vuelta y ver algunos escaparates, camine un par de minutos y por fin entre a la tienda de lechuzas, me encantan los animales, estaba viendo una hermosa lechuza blanca con motas grises, cuando lo vi, estaba acariciando una impresionante lechuza negra de ojos azules, no pude evitar acercarme para observarla un poco mejor, no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí hasta que acaricie la cabeza de la lechuza, el solo asintió con la cabeza, estuvimos un rato en esa posición, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en realidad era un poco incomodo y cuando tenia que irme solo pude decir "es un gran animal deberías comprarlo" y me aleje lo mas rápido posible.

"Ya supe nada de él hasta que regresamos al castillo, un día durante la primera semana de clases en el desayuno una lechuza se poso frente a mi plato, fue extraño por que había recibido una carta de mi padre el día anterior y solo suele mandar una por semana y además el horario de las lechuzas ya había pasado. Después caí en cuenta de algo, yo conocía esa lechuza era la misma que Theo tenia en la tienda ese día en el callejón Diagon, tome la nota y la leí, decía "sin duda una gran lechuza gracias por el consejo" mire hacia la mesa de Slytherine y vi que Theo me miraba fijamente, me puse muy nerviosa y Silver, la lechuza, no se iba así que supuse de que esperaría respuesta, tome un pedazo de pergamino y escribí una respuesta sencilla y así empezó todo, primero eran pequeños mensajes y poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en cartas, en la ultima me dijo que quería hablar con migo en persona y que me esperaba en el salón de Madame Tudipié .

-Wow, creo que me quede sin palabras – dijo Ginny mientras suspiraba

- Y eso viniendo de ti sin duda es algo grande, pero dime Luna ¿que es lo que te preocupa? por lo que dices se ve que el te quiere mucho, pienso que tiene miedo de lo que te pueda pasar si sus amigos se enteran, sabes como pueden llegar a ser algunas serpientes – dijo Hermione

-Gracias, creo que me quedo mas tranquila, me tengo que ir, es tarde y se supone que no debemos merodear por los pasillos de noche – Luna se despidió de las chicas y salió de la habitación.

-Muy bien ahora dime, que piensas hacer con Alexander, de seguro querrá una explicación – dijo la pelirroja

- Lo se, es lo que temo, por que la verdad es que no tengo una que darle –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco irrumpió en la sala común de Slytherine con un portazo, estaba confundido, contrariado y enojado su cara reflejaba exactamente eso así que cuando se topo con sus dos mejores amigos, estos no hicieron preguntas, solo con verlo supieron que algo no estaba bien.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación Draco empezó a dar vueltas en círculos de un lado a otro y eso solo significaba una cosa, discutía consigo mismo y eso no podía ser bueno, después de media hora de un interminable silencio y de caminar de un lado a otro pareció cansarse por que se dejo caer sobre la cama boca arriba.

-Muy bien si no vas a hablar tú lo haré yo, chicos tengo que decirles algo y no se como se lo tomaran - dijo Theo queriendo acabar con el tortuoso silencio – estoy saliendo con una chica que es muy especial para mi.

-Que bien, eso es genial ya era hora de que encontraras a una mujer, digo jamás te hemos conocido a ninguna y estaba empezando a cuestionarme sobre ti, dinos ¿Quién es la susodicha? – curiosó Blaise

-Pues he ahí la cuestión, miren es alguien muy especial y tal vez un poco incomprendida, pero de verdad la quiero, y de verdad quiero que les agrade – dijo el castaño

-Ya Theo dilo, de seguro no es para tanto, si capturo tu atención de seguro nos caerá bien – dijo el pelinegro

-Bueno aquí va es… Luna Lovegood – Theo cerró los ojos y espero la reacción de sus amigos pero solo escucho silencio – ¿y bien? ¿Qué piensan?

-Bueno, vaya creo que me has sorprendido nunca pensé que fuera ella, pero bueno no se que decir – Blaise tartamudeaba, sin duda su amigo lo había dejado sin palabras.

- Bien ¿y tu que piensas Draco? - el aludido con contesto solo se quedo mirando al techo al igual que en los pasados minutos – Bien no se tu Blaise pero yo estoy arto, piensas decirnos que paso de una buena vez o te quedaras ahí como estúpido para siempre.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que hubiera señales de vida por parte del príncipe de Slytherine, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se paso las manos por la cara y el cabello, lo sentía extraño aun no se acostumbraba a tenerlo de esta forma, este cabello era mas grueso y despeinado que su habitual cabello rubio.

-Todo iba bien, la cena, la platica la noche estaba perfecta hasta que hice una estupidez, me deje llevar por la emoción del momento o yo que se.

- No creo que sea para tato, se les esta dando lo dramático hoy a ustedes de verdad – dijo Zabini tratando de romper la tensión

-Le pedí que fuera mi novia y dijo que no–

-Ouch, eso si es malo, digo, bueno yo…. Mejor me callo- corrigió el pelinegro al ver la cara de Theo.

-Si, por favor no estas ayudando – dijo Draco tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo, simplemente no fue el momento adecuado, debes hablar con ella, - consoló el castaño.

-No se como acercarme a ella, que le digo, que siento que me estoy muriendo por su negativa, que al mismo tiempo la entiendo, que se que me precipite, pero que la he amado desde que la volví a ver cuando teníamos 11 años y que este sentimiento ha ido creciendo y me esta consumiendo, y que sobretodo quisiera que me amara por lo que soy y no por un disfraz.

-Y por que no se lo dices, todo eso que nos estas diciendo a nosotros, acaba con esta farsa ahora, dile la verdad, todo lo que has vivido, muéstrale al Draco que nosotros conocemos, que tu verdadero disfraz es el de Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherine no el de Alexander – Theo miro por ultima vez a su amigo que aun yacía recostado en la cama antes de salir se la habitación y llevarse a Blaise con el, Draco tenia mucho que pensar, pero era algo que tenia que hacer solo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La luna salió y con ella trajo una noche intranquila para dos de los habitantes del castillo, Hermione se sentía inquieta y no era capas de conciliar el sueño, tenia miedo de al día siguiente encontrarse con Alexander, tenia miedo de lo que el podría decir o de que no dijera nada, ¿la odiaría en este momento? ¿Estaría igual de intranquilo? Daría lo que fuera por saber que pasaba por su mente tal vez eso la ayudaría a prepararse para lo que le esperaba el día de mañana.

Para cuando salió el sol y la mayoría de las personas apenas comenzaban a despertarse Hermione ya se había duchado y bajaba las escaleras hacia el gran comedor que sabia estaría desierto a esas horas de la mañana, pero todo era mejor que estar en su habitación atormentada con sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se empezó a llenar, todo el mundo hablaba de su excursión a Hogsmeade el día anterior, algo que sin duda Hermione quería sacarse de la cabeza, cuando Ron y Harry le preguntaron sobre su cita, Ginny los calló diciendo que no era de su incumbencia.

El desayuno estaba por terminar y no había señas del ojiazul de Slytherine, la castaña no sabia que era peor, no saber de él, o el tener que enfrentarse a él. La hora de ir a clases llegó y todos comenzaron a abandonar el comedor, Hermione caminaba junto a Ginny pero no era capas de concentrarse en lo que decía, su mente estaba en otro lugar, así que cuando se topo de frente con el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos solo atino a quedarse totalmente paralizada.

-¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó el y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos desocupados, Hermione caminaba detrás con las manos sudorosas y con las rodillas como gelatina - ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…yo… Alex… - tartamudeo la Gryffindor – no se que decir, es solo que yo…

-Solo dime ¿por qué? Dame una razón – su voy poco a poco iba subiendo de tono.

-Yo… -

- Dime – Gritó

- No se –

- ¡Dilo! – Draco golpeo con el puño la pared logrando sacarse sangre de los nudillos- solo dime…

-….-

-No vez que me esto muriendo por dentro, tengo que saber que hice mal, ¿fue muy precipitado?¿dije algo que no debía? – la voz de Draco era solo un susurro.

-No se que es, todo era perfecto, pero cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, algo adentro de mi me impido decirte que si, es como si una parte de mi me gritara que no, aunque otra parte de dijera que si – Hermione trato de acercarse a el pero verlo así como estaba tembloroso apoyado en la pared y con la respiración errática se lo impidió – es algo dentro de mi que dice que mientes, a veces cuando te pregunto sobre tu familia pareces dudar, y el brillo de tus ojos se apaga y de repente vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre y no se que pensar.

-Yo…puedo explicarlo todo – tal vez era hora de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>espero que les gustara el capitulo nos vemos pronto espero sus reviews<p>

besos

Ghzala Ayuni...


	7. Verdades a medias

Hoy es cumpleaños de una amiga y una de mis inspiraciones a la hora de escribir y como parte de su regalo decidí subir este capitulo, es corto lo se pero me costo mucho ponerme a escribir después de tanto tiempo así que besos para todos ustedes que hacen el favor de leer espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Draco tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y respiro con fuerza, tal vez era hora de contarle todo, pero eso le aterraba, que pasaría después de que el contara toda la verdad, su mas obscuro secreto, el cómo le mintió todo el tiempo, como Alexander o como Draco nunca fue capaz de enfrentarse a los demás y ser sincero con ella, el miedo a su padre y al que dirán había sido mayor.<p>

Tantos años de humillaciones, de insultos de burlas y muecas, ella no seria capaz de perdonárselos, el mismo no era capaz de hacerlo. El pánico se aferró a su garganta como un nudo en sus cuerdas vocales, veía como su mundo empezaba a desmoronarse, la verdad lo haría libre pero también podía sepultarlo para siempre, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Decir la verdad o continuar con la mentira?.

Soltó su cabeza y miro fijamente a la castaña, sus ojos lo miraban con miedo y expectación, él sabia que una palabra suya y todo cambiaría drásticamente, inhalo profundamente, carraspeo un poco para librara su garganta del nudo que la aprisionaba y soltó el aire.

-Yo si te he estado ocultando algo, pero no se como decirte esto, no se como lo tomaras – su voz tembló un poco al final de la oración – la verdad sobre mi familia podría aterrarte, la verdad sobre mi, yo soy….

El estruendo provocado por los alumnos saliendo del gran comedor impidió que Draco terminara la oración, para él fue como una señal de Dios, el destino o la naturaleza de que no era momento para revelar la verdad, de que debía callar un poco mas, de que tenia que ser capaz de demostrarle a la castaña que valía la pena, de mostrarle su verdadero yo, o mas bien su verdadera personalidad en el cuerpo de alguien mas.

Sonrió para si mismo, su lado egoísta aplaudía su decisión de ocultar la verdad, serian solo unas semanas más, solo hasta que pensara un plan para no perderla. Hermione entre la confusión y el estruendo perdió el hilo de la conversación y para cuando el pasillo volvió a vaciarse ya era hora de ir a clases.

-Debo irme, pero prometo decirte todo después – dijo el Slytherine y salió corriendo dejando a la castaña confundida en medio del desierto pasillo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana paso entre clase, paseos por los pasillos y un que otro cotilleo, pero para Hermione solo estaba la duda, ¿Quién es él? ¿Cuál será la verdad? Su corazón y su mente peleaban, su razón le decía que exigiera la verdad, que quitara la venda de los ojos y acabara con la incertidumbre, pero su corazón le decía que aceptara lo que el le había dado hasta ahora, ya sean verdades a medias o mentiras que lo aceptara y fuera feliz.

Suspiraba por todos lados, como si estuviera en su propia nube, más de una vez Ginny, Luna o cualquiera de sus amigos tuvo que sacarla de su ensimismamiento, es solo que las dudas rondando por su cabeza le impedían concentrarse, algo muy raro en ella.

-Hermione ¿Vas a contarnos lo que te pasa? Vimos que Alexander salió tras de ti esta mañana – preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban rumbo a la sala común, estaba harta de los silencios de su amiga, la quería como a la hermana que nunca tubo y le dolía que no confiara en ella.

-No pasó nada, realmente no tuvimos mucho tiempo de conversar y no le he visto desde entonces – la castaña continuo caminando rumbo a la sala común dejando atrás a la pelirroja.

Draco no había pasado una mañana mejor, en clases no podía concentrarse y el estrés de encontrarse a la castaña en cualquiera de los pasillos lo tenia al borde de la histeria, en su mente ya había planeado miles de historias para cubrir sus mentiras y para mantenerlas, ya se había planteado todas las posibilidades y hasta se había planteado visitar a la profesora Trelawney y consultar una se sus bolas mágicas, pero no había llegado a ese grado de desesperación, estaba a un paso, pero aun no había llegado ahí.

Para cuando tomo una decisión y se dispuso a buscar a la castaña ya las clases se habían acabado y ponerse a buscarla por un castillo tan enorme no parecía una buena decisión, así que tomo la única alternativa viable: esperarla fuera de su sala común.

Espero cerca de veinte minutos antes de que algún Gryffindor apareciera, un niño de primer año que al verlo recargado a un costado del retrato de la dama gorda se puso tan nervioso que olvido la contraseña y se paso cerca de 5 minutos tartamudeando incoherencias hasta que uno de sus compañeros de casa de cuarto o quinto llegó para auxiliarlo.

Mas Gryffindors llegaron en los siguientes treinta minutos de espera, el dragón estaba decidiendo entre irse y dejar la platica con la castaña para otro día o pedir a alguno de sus compañeros de casa, de los que no se paralizaban al verlo, que la buscara dentro por él, no terminaba de decidirse cuando los dos Gryffindors que menos quería encontrarse se acercaron por el corredor directo hacia el.

-¡Valla! Mira a quien tenemos aquí – el tono despectivo con el que Ron hablaba decía más que sus propias palabras - ¿Qué haces aquí serpiente?

Harry puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo tratando de calmarlo, él estaba consiente acerca de los sentimientos del pelirrojo por Hermione y aun mas consiente de que su amigo nunca tubo una oportunidad con ella.

-Nada que te importe – respondió Draco, sabia que debía ganarse a los amigos de Hermione pero simplemente no soportaba a Weasley – es con Hermione con la que quiero hablar.

-Acerca de eso Alexander, Hermione es una buena amiga y odiaría tener que partirte la cara si le hicieras algo – para Harry la chica era más que su amiga, era la hermana que nunca pudo tener, y no quería que ella sufrirá.

-Por eso no te preocupes Potter, yo mismo me lanzaría un Cruciatus antes de hacerle daño – la ironía del momento le causo dolor de cabeza, decirle la verdad a Hermione la haría sufrir y seguir ocultándoselo solo era tejer una red que al final no soportaría su caída.

Poco a poco el tiempo iba cambiando y el frío ya se sentía a través de las paredes de piedra del castillo, los árboles cambiaban su color y el sauce boxeador estaba por perder todas sus hojas. Las clases avanzaban apresuradas y los días se iban como agua entre las manos, Draco odiaba el frío, su vida había sido marcada siempre por este, su casa, sus padres hasta las mazmorras del castillo, el único punto de calor en su vida había sido una chica castaña que con su sola presencia había dado calor a su mundo, aún en la lejanía ella lo alentaba y lo protegía de la hipotermia emocional en la que era sumergido por la clase alta del mundo mágico.

-Hermione esta en la biblioteca, puedes buscarla ahí – dijo Harry y sin mas diciendo la contraseña entro por el retrato de la dama gorda jalando a Ron con el, no sabia que era lo que tenia ese pelinegro que le hacia recordar a Malfoy, tal vez su aire de melancolía o su forma de mirar hacia los que creía que eran menos que el, pero su amiga confiaba en el y le daría su voto de confianza hasta que cometiera algún error, con el cual suplicaba no se llevara entre los pies a su amiga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El olor a los libros siempre era un gran tranquilizante para la castaña, le ayudaba a pensar y hacia que por un minuto se le olvidaran sus problemas.

La biblioteca estaba practicante vacía, solo uno o dos chicos de un curso inferior peleándose por el último tomo de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" tomo el primer libro que encontró y se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la entrada, el libro se sentía pesado en sus manos, un gran libro voluminoso siempre la hacia sentir mejor.

De aspecto viejo el libro de cuero no tenía ninguna seña que indicara su titulo, pero contrario a su apariencia desgastada el cuero ofreció resistencia a abrirse como un libro que ha sido abierto pocas veces, las primeras paginas de un tono amarillento totalmente en blanco tomaron por sorpresa a Gryffindor que nunca se espero ver un libro en banco en una biblioteca como la de Hogwarts.

-Es un diario mágico – la voz gruesa tomo desprevenida a la chica, que ensimismada no había escuchado a nadie acercarse – es muy raro que aparezcan solo había visto uno en mi vida, algo que no muchos pueden decir.

Draco había estado observando a Hermione por diez minutos preguntándose si debía acercase o no, cuando la vio tomar el viejo libro, uno que el conocía. Cuando era pequeño su madre trataba de mantenerlo alejado de su padre encerrándolo en la biblioteca de la mansión, lugar rara vez pisado por su padre puesto que su madre le había prohibido contaminarla con sus libros de magia obscura, los cuales su padre mantenía con llave en su oficina.

A los diez años se sabia de memoria por lo menos la mitad de los libros que ahí estaban y la otra mitad no captaba su atención. A los 16 años un día de tormenta el viento y la lluvia caían furiosos, su padre lo había reprendido por haberse negado a visitar a los Greengrass y le había prohibido visitar la biblioteca.

Encerrado en su habitación y sin nada que hacer su único recurso para combatir el aburrimiento fue dibujar, su madre le había enseñado de pequeño y su perfeccionismo no le había permitido ser otra cosa que el mejor, dibujo por horas, su varita, su habitación, todo lo que tenia al alcance hasta agotar el pergamino, confinado a su habitación busco como loco entre sus cosas buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera para desfogar su creatividad cuando encontró el viejo libro de tapa azul desgastada.

Al abrirlo, al igual que la castaña, se había encontrado con un libro en blanco, en el cual empezó a dibujar, cientos de imágenes de la Gryffindor habían llenado su cabeza y el como vil poseso de la caprichosa inspiración dibujo.

Llenó páginas y páginas de retratos de ella, pequeños poemas, y hasta se descubrió escribiendo cosas sobre si mismo. Cuando su mama lo había descubierto escribiendo en el viejo libro le había contado la historia de éste, un diario mágico era un artefacto de extraño poder, solo aparecían cuando la magia dentro de la persona era mas grande que la persona en si, el diario era una forma de desahogo para el mago frente al cual se aparecía.

-No te había visto llegar – dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al ojiazul frente a ella – en realidad no te había visto para nada desde esta mañana.

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo, pero éste no es el lugar – sin esperar respuesta se hecho a andar hacia la salida. Camino unos pasos antes de escuchar a la castaña venir tras el.

Camino por los pasillos sin rumbo y siempre por delante de ella, subió hasta el séptimo piso y siguió caminando hasta toparse con una pared vacía en la que pronto se materializo una puerta. Para Hermione no era desconocida la sala de los menesteres, pero nunca se imagino que Alexander la conociera, entraron uno detrás del otro para con asombro encontrarse una replica del parque en el que ambos jugaban de niños.

-Es asombroso – suspiró ella, hacía años que no visitaba ese parque, desde que su amigo dragón se despidió de ella.

-Estaba pensando en el, pero nunca creí que aparecería – camino hasta sentarse en una de las bancas junto al estanque – en realidad he estado pensando mucho en el tiempo que pasamos en ese parque, y en todas las mentiras que he dicho desde que nos conocimos.

Hermione camino hasta sentarse junto a el y busco su mirada pero él era reacio a mirarla a los ojos.

-Cuéntame – el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y tomo su decisión antes de empezar a hablar.

-Mi familia, es muy importante en el mundo mágico, cuando era pequeño estaba rodeado de lujos y gente hipócrita que solo estaba conmigo por ser hijo de mi padre, para cuando cumplí 6 años me había vuelto arrogante y superficial, característica típica de todos los que llevaron el apellido antes que yo. Mi mamá no quería eso para mí, trataba de educarme y enseñarme cosas como la amabilidad o ser gentil pero yo idolatraba a mi padre y el poder que él tenia sobre mi era mayor a cualquier intento de mi madre.

~Un día estaba encerrado en mi habitación jugando, había echo una rabieta increíble, el por que realmente no lo recuerdo o no se si es que no lo quiero recordar y mi padre me había encerrado ahi, mi madre en vez de regañarme me tomo del brazo y desapareció de la mansión junto conmigo, aparecimos en un parque en el cual yo nunca había estado, uno que sin duda no parecía a alguno que yo conociera, pero nunca me imagine que fuera un parque muggle.

~Mamá me dijo que no podía mencionar nada sobre la magia en ese lugar, que ahí no valía nada nuestro apellido y que tenía que aprender a hacer amigos, por mi mismo y no por mi nombre. Ese día aprendí una lección, el como hacer amigos; por que a pesar de que el parque estaba lleno de niños mi arrogancia y me ego me impedía acercarme a ellos, como yo, siendo quien soy me iba a relacionar con muggles. Los días pasaron y mamá trataba de llevarme al parque cada vez que mi padre salía de la mansión, pero yo seguía sin acercarme a nadie, hasta que llegaste tú.

~Creo que ese a sido el mejor día de mi vida, estaba harto y le había suplicado a mamá que no me llevara de nuevo a ese parque y ella solo dijo: Dale a la vida solo una oportunidad más, sino encuentras una razón para volver no te volveré a traer, y encontré mi razón para volver: una hermosa niña de coletas y risos.

~Junto a ella pase los mejores momentos de mi infancia, conocí cosas nuevas y aprendí grandes lecciones, ella se volvió parte de mi y un día la tuve que dejar ir, fue como arrancarme una parte del corazón pero sabia que era lo mejor para ella. Con el tiempo volví a ser el arrogante que una vez fui, era mi modo de protegerme, de no dejar que nadie entrara a mi vida.

~Hice buenos amigos, lo únicos que pudieron ver a través de mi arrogancia y que apresar de las cosas de las cosas que les hacia siempre estuvieron aquí. Pero yo era incapaz de sacarme de la cabeza a mi princesa, creí que al dejarla en el parque aquel día jamás la volvería a ver, pero para mi buena suerte estaba equivocado, por que volvió a aparecer en mi vida y esta vez estoy decidido a no dejarla ir

Hermione tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, recordaba el recelo con el cual el había aceptado jugar juegos muggles, el como se negaba a jugar en el pasto y como poco a poco se fue haciendo parte de su vida. No entendía las razones que lo habían obligado a dejarla de ver pero durante el relato se dio cuenta que no le importaba, que tomaría lo que tuviera en sus manos lo aceptaría, que aceptaría todo lo que el le quisiera dar, que respetaría sus silencios y trataría de ser feliz y hacerlo feliz a él.

-Si –

-¿Si? No entiendo Herms – a Draco el corazón le latía aceleradamente, ¿si? Una palabra que podía cambiar su historia para siempre, dos letras que marcarían un antes y un después. Cerró los ojos y trato de controlar su respiración, su pulso temblaba y apretó las manos para disimularlo un poco.

-Si acepto ser tu novia – los oídos se le taparon y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fue a la cabeza, creía estar soñando, como un mundo alternativo, estaba a segundos de un futuro maravilloso, pero el tenia que decir la verdad una que lo condenaría para siempre.

- Dilo una vez más –

- Si quiero ser tu novia, no importa nada, solo quiero ser feliz, creo que me lo merezco – no lo soporto mas y la beso, de esos besos de los que se hablan pero rara vez se ven, de esos besos en los cuales los protagonistas parecen compartir el alma, suave y tierno al principio creciendo hasta ser un beso devorador.

La haría feliz, aunque condenara su alma, callaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella no sufriera, le daría todos los momentos maravillosos que debieron ser suyos, los que no fueron posibles por culpa de su padre, serian felices, los dos.

* * *

><p>espero que les gustara, tratare de escribir mas seguido besos a todos<p>

Ghazala Ayuni


End file.
